Can't fight this Feeling
by TheTannedDeceiver
Summary: Seth knows how difficult some things can be to get, just ask him. Will he succeed this time? How hard will it be?  Slash, more to come.


Okay... so this is my first story, and I hope you like it, or at least this part I have here.  
>Please note that I'm on exchange now, so it may be a bit difficult for me to write some times, but I already have half of the next chapter and I hope I can finish it soon.<p>

Read and Enjoy!

Disc: I don't own the characters' names, just the story and their personalities in this story. FY Steph!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"Wait! I have to talk to you!" you stare at me "Can we d-do it in a little more private place?" I shyly ask.

You nod. Once in a further place, you ask:

"What do you have to tell me?" You say, with curiosity on your eyes, making that face that I like so much

I sigh and look straight to your eyes.

"The truth is I don't know how to say it in a smooth or not so traumatic way for you " You look at me in the eyes with growing curiosity and smile by how I doubt how to say it "I-I don't care if you leave without me getting an answer, or if you even answer me, if you hit me or run horrified, but here it goes, finally " I take a deep breath, searching for the air that I need so bad to tell you "I LOVE YOU Since the first day I saw you I, completely and irremediably, fell in love with you, surrendered to your feet. I don't know either why or how, buthappened. Happened in a way I couldn't avoid, so as the Twilight or the Tides, I fell in love with you. I never thought I was going to fall in love this way, and even less by someone like you It took me a year to realize what I really felt for you, and it took me another to decide to tell you, but here I am, risking myself to lose you forever, risking me to suffer, risking for you. And here I stay waiting for you to react, waiting for an answer, for you to take a decision, which, whatever it is, I'll accept and obey no matter how many suffer it can bring to me, I'll do. I'll accept it because of the love that makes me lose my mind, for the happiness that knowingyou gives me. For the unbalance that you cause when talking to me, for the fever I feel every time I see you and the desire you trigger when touching me. For that, and much more, I will do it. Because I love you and you know it now. What will it be of me now? Of us? What will it be? I don't know, all I can do is to wait "

You stare at me in shock for what I said, with the pupils contracted and open mouthed: the living image of surprise. Your expression starts morphing, going from surprise to fear, then doubt and later something I think is joy, but I'm not sure.

Suddenly, you start moving your lips, those lips I die for trying, those lips I'd like to taste, to feel...

You try to articulate some words, but the impression of what I said is not allowing you to do it, and you can only whisper some unconnected words

"But... You... Me... Us... too... But... How?... When?... But I never Right?" I try to decipher the meaning of those words, but I can't. By your look lost in the horizon I deduce that, like me,don't know what to do. I feel stunned by what's happening, maybe more than him.

I was considering the idea of leaving to let him think alone, when suddenly his expression changes, showing what looks like a smile in his lips and a little shine on his eyes. A tear rolls down your cheek, and I don't know what that mean or what should I do about it! I'm very confused about what's going on.

Time goes by, turning into infinity, when out of the blue you raise your hand and start getting it closer to my face, so as your whole being. You keep getting closer and gently caress my cheek while you push your body against mine, holding me tight and I'd dare to say with anxiety, getting your face closer to mine, being our lips now separated by only a few centimeters

And suddenly, everything goes black. I don't know where I am. I just have the memory of what just happened, not knowing if it was minutes or hours ago, being myself in a boundless state, not knowing what happens. Out of nowhere, memories storm in front of my eyes. I discover that all of the memories are memories somehow related to him. With who would become the love of my life

Jacob.


End file.
